Corrugated paperboard containers are used to store and transport a variety of goods. It has been common practice for many years to ship meat, poultry, fish, and produce contained in such corrugated containers. Sometimes, corrugated containers are used in very wet conditions or even contain standing water when packaging goods such as fish or other goods that are damp or shipped on ice. Problems thus have been encountered since untreated paperboard often got soft and pulpy after contact with water and moisture, therefore affecting the structural integrity of the container. In attempting to develop improved corrugated container, it was found that by applying petroleum-based waxes, or polyethylene or other polymer compositions to the walls of container can overcome the aforementioned problem. Although these materials provide acceptable performance, they are subject to environmental concerns. Specifically, wax or many polymers when laminated or extruded to packaging, make these materials non-recyclable.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a waterproof, anti-wicking, and fully recyclable corrugated container, which is simple in form, and which does not increase material and manufacturing costs.